In some printing processes, images are formed on media using a marking material that is treated to fix the marking material onto the media. Printing apparatuses that are used for such printing processes can include members having opposed surface forming a nip. During printing processes, media are fed to the nip, where the marking material is treated to fix the images onto the media.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for treating marking material on media that can provide reduced warm-up times and higher energy efficiency.